


Sick

by Darling_Dixon08, Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: Sonny comes over but your sick.





	Sick

"Hey babe, sorry I'm so late." Sonny's whisper stirs you from where you fell asleep on the couch.

You blink a few times, the dark of the night taking a moment to settle on your opened eyes "that's alright, I know how important your job is." You whisper back, moving to sit up a bit "you ready?" You ask him, brushing at your hair.

"You look flushed, I can whip something up if you'd like." He puts a hand on your cheek, smiling at you.

You shake your head "that's alright" you return, still pretty tired. You yawn, and Sonny stands up from where he was squatting next to you.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He lifts you up, cradling you in his arms.

"Uhh, I can walk." You mutter, but don't argue with him carrying you any further than that.

He places you down softly on the bottom of your bed, moving to lower the blanket so you can get tucked in. He puts you onto the sheets and brings the blanket up to your chest, tucking it around your arms. He puts the back of his hand to your forehead "you're pretty warm doll." He sits down next to you, keeping his hand on your face.

"I'm alright, just need some more sleep." You assure him, closing your eyes "sorry I can't make it to dinner." You apologize.

"That's alright, just rest up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He asks, rubbing your hand. You nod and he leans down to kiss you on your warm forehead.

You wake up in the middle of the night shivering. You move to try and wrap the blanket further around your body but find it stuck on the other side of you. When you turn, you see a body laying next to you on top of the blanket "Sonny?" You ask, starting to see more.

"Huh. Everything okay?" He sits up, coming closer to look at you.

You nod slowly, feeling lethargic "I'm just cold, was trying to get more of the blanket. You didn't go home?" You ask

"you're cold?" He asks, coming closer to feel your forehead again "you're really burning up Y/N."

"I'm fine, just want to go back to sleep." You say back, pulling at the blanket to wrap yourself in it.

"Do you have a thermometer anywhere?" He asks, standing up now.

You wave your hand towards the bathroom "in the medicine cabinet."

When he comes back he tells you to lift your tongue and he places the thermometer in your mouth. A few moments pass before it beeps loudly and he uses his phone light to read it "103.8, Y/N, I think I should take you to the hospital."

"No, I'll be there for hours. I just wanna sleep." You turn in the bed, wrapping the blanket around yourself even further.

Sonny exhales, but slides back into the bed next to you "fine, but if it isn't better by the morning, I'm taking you in." He promises you, wrapping his body around your body to help with your shivering.

When you wake up, Sonny isn't in the room with you. You assume he left for work and you slowly get out of bed. You sit back down, standing up too quickly, getting dizzy. When you can finally see straight, you slowly stumble into the living room so you can sleep on the couch. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" You ask Sonny groggily when you see him in your kitchen.

He looks over his shoulder at you "how are you feeling?" He then walks over and meets you at the couch, feeling your forehead "you're still pretty warm."

"I'm fine, just want to sleep some more." You tell him.

"You've been asleep for 15 hours, when's the last time you ate something?" He asks.

You shrug, trying to think back "yesterday at lunch" you tell him.

He nods "well, it's 11:30 now and I'm making some soup. Why don't you get something in your stomach and then you can go back to sleep." He tries to convince you.

"I'm not hungry." You mutter back, putting the small blanket on you and turning into the couch "shouldn't you be at work?" You mutter into the pillow.

He answers back "I took the day off, you didn't seem so good last night."

"Thanks" You mutter to him, happy to be dating such an amazing man. You turn back towards him and sit up, accepting to eat the soup he has made for you "I'll eat something."

He smiles wide and moves back to the kitchen to finish his cooking "why don't you take your temperature again while I finish up in here." He calls over to you.

"Alright." You say, standing up and shuffling back to the bedroom to grab the thermometer. When it beeps back to you, it's lower than it was at 101.5 "see, no need to go the hospital, just need to keep resting."

"Alright, here you go. My grandma's recipe for minestra di ceci, you'll be better in no time!" He slowly walks over to you so the soup doesn't spill. He places it down on the table in front of you and you lean in to take a bite. The warm liquid slides down your throat and your chills stop as you continue to eat. "How do you feel now?" He asks, when the bowl is finished.

"A bit better, thanks babe." You say to him, leaning in for him to give you a kiss on the forehead "I love you." You say, feeling so lucky to have him in your life.

"I love you too." He returns, lifting the blanket over you as you lay down to rest.


End file.
